


Pukka - Tony's deathbed

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1297]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony is dying and in the hospital. Only Gibbs visits him.





	Pukka - Tony's deathbed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angst_BuriTTo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/18/2002 for the word [pukka](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/11/18/pukka).
> 
> pukka or puck·a[ puhk-uh ]  
> adjective Indian English.  
> genuine, reliable, or good; proper.
> 
> This was requested by TT40_Angst_Queen as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. This prompt had many options. I removed the ones that I wasn't filling with this story. 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1\. Deathfic (Tony)  
> Father/Son
> 
> **End Prompt**

Tony stared at the lack of flowers or cards or anything else that would signify that someone cared that he was dying. There was only one pukka person in his life despite his attempts to change that when it came to the team. That person had been by his side every day that he’d been in this damn hospital. 

Tony wanted to believe that everything would be ok that somehow he’d beat this and be out of the hospital and back to his life, but you couldn’t beat old age. Well not, unless you were Gibbs. Tony didn’t understand how Gibbs did it.

He was a good fifteen to twenty years older than Tony, but somehow he’d managed to keep old age at bay. Tony actually hated that he was going to die here in this hospital bed and make Gibbs lose another child. He wasn’t sure if Gibbs would survive it this time, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. 

He’d tried when he first found out he’d gotten cancer. He’d done everything he could to fight the disease even some things people thought he was crazy for trying, but nothing had worked. Now, he was basically only alive because of the medications and machines surrounding him. 

He knew it wouldn’t be long now before his body completely failed him. Gibbs was reaching the end of his rope too, but he still came to visit Tony every day. He just hoped that when he finally left this world that Gibbs wouldn’t blame himself because Gibbs was the father he’d always wanted.

Gibbs would be here soon. Tony felt himself slipping under possibly for the last time, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to say goodbye to Gibbs and make sure he knew it wasn’t his fault. 

Unfortunately, by the time Gibbs got to the hospital, Tony had already passed on. Gibbs wanted to rail against the universe for taking his son from him, but he knew it wasn’t what Tony would want. 

Still when he was alone in the basement with his boat after Tony had finally been put to rest for good, Gibbs could do nothing else, but cry.

**Author's Note:**

> There is 1 story currently written for the dictionary.com series. So there will be at least 1 more days of posting. I'm hoping to get a bunch more written soon, however, to hopefully get way ahead. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
